jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of the Journey
Tales of the Journey is a 1986 American animated family musical adventure comedy-drama film produced by Valentina Animation and released by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is directed by Lorena Valentina and produced by Valentina, Juliette Baker, and Nathan Carlson. It tells the story of a little girl named Valery (voiced by Judith Barsi) and her friends as they started on their quest to stop an evil female overlord who going to take over the world from making it to the disaster, while Valery discovering a all-animal/objects hidden society. Tales of the Journey was released on December 6, 1985 to received mixed-to-positive reviews and was a box office success, making it highest-grossing non-Disney animated film at the time. Its success, along with that of The Legend Ninja Warrior and Animals Story, prompted Warner Bros. to establish their own feature animation studio, Warner Bros. Feature Animation (now Warner Animation Group). In January 2018, Warner Bros. announced that [[Tales of the Journey (2020 film)|a live-action film adaptation of Tales of the Journey]] is currently in the works though Red Media, and was released in 2020. Plot In 1405, a young princess named Catalina, who left the kingdom and into the scary forest where she met Lady Reina. Reina turns Catalina into a freak with wings, and releasing her cruse on everyone. After she release it, the kingdom banish her forever and Catalina will never turn her normal form back. Several years later, a young girl named Valery living her life in a boring life at this town, she lives with her sister and her cat. The next day, Valery, her cat Coco, and her sister Macie discover a blue monster, who have been trap in a box in years. Meanwhile, one of Valery's friends, Colten, had met Catalina, who had recuse other creature and objects from Lady Reina. When they sneak into Reina's castle, they see how the creature are created and objects were alive. As they tried to rescue Slippy J. Doggy and Horsey, Reina and her henchmen notice them when they make a sound, Colten, Catalina, Slippy J. Doggy and Horsey finally manage to escape from Reina's henchmen. After they escape, Reina, disgruntled after she found out that Colten and Catalina discover her plan, hires Dr. Landlord to captured Colten and Catalina. While Valery is at the mall with her friend, Travis, Colten introduces Catalina to his friends. Later that night, Valery, Travis and Coco meets a lamp named Lampy, who is one of the objects that was escaped from Reina, and tell them that Reina using the creatures and objects to take over the entire world. So, Valery started to leaves her home and runs away with Horsey, along with Coco, Travis, Colten, Catalina, Slippy J. Doggy, Horsey and Lampy. During their journey, they get chased by Dr. Landlord and his henchman in a helicopter. But, with the help of a creature named Griffy, they escaped from Dr. Landlord as the helicopter crashed. Horrified that they failed, Reina hires a green creature to chase them down. When they went to the place to rest, the monster tells Valery that the creature are created and objects were taken by Reina to mutate them using the device. Greeting the creatures, animals and living objects at the hidden society, Valery and her friends find more plans about Reina. Valery then attempts to tell the truth to the creatures, animals and objects, but they get chased by a green creature. A green creature tries to kill Valery, only for her to be stopped by Horsey. Macie arrives and tried to take Valery home, but she explain everything about Reina. Valery would tried to stop Reina all by her self, but Colten says that she can't do it by herself. The next morning, Reina sends a stronger tiger-like creature named Tighter to destroy Valery. As Valery, Colten and Lampy explore the cave, they met Tighter, who tried to kill them, but he was defeated by Colten. Tighter explains to Valery, Colten and Lampy that before they was born, Reina used to live in the kingdom peacefully until one day, she was hoped to become future queen, grew out of frustration when Catalina was picked as future queen, so she wanted to plot to eliminate Catalina to take over as the queen by cursing her into a freak with wings and attacking the village. Reina had been banished from the kingdom when his plans to take over as queen failed. However, Catalina got hurt when Reina attacks her, so Valery, Colten and Tighter tired to heal her. As Valery and her friends enter the mysterious icy cave, Tighter tells Valery that she must stop her from taking over the entire world. However, they were teleport into the kingdom in 12th century, where Catalina lives as a princess. Inside the castle, Valery, Colten and Lampy had the chance to defeat Dr. Landlord's assistant Dr. Vincent. When Colten learn that Catalina was a princess back then and Vincent tells the truth about Reina, Colten accuses Catalina of attempting to lie without telling him about she was a princess. Catalina admits he thought that if Colten spent time with him, she would befriend him. Then, the monster appears and teleport Valery and her friends to the present day, leaving a tearful Catalina heartbroken. Before they went back home, the monster tells Valery that a child never goes out on a journey alone, but a help with the friends and the heart, it would can. As Valery went back home to warn the people about Reina, but she discover that her sister, along with Catalina, was captured by Dr. Landlord and his henchman. As Valery and her friends, along with the rest of the creatures, animals and living objects, enter Reina's castle, they decided to fight Reina, Dr. Landlord and her henchman and rescue Macie and Catalina. However, Reina was furiously and turned into the dragon, Valery tired to defeat her. As Reina tires to kill Valery and her friends Catalina attacks Reina with her magical scepter, turns her back into human and throws her out to her death, while Dr. Landlord and Reina's henchman flees. After Reina's death, Catalina was turned back into a princess and apologize for Colten. Valery, her friends and the rest of the creatures, animals and objects manage to escape from the collapsing castle and travel back home. Catalina waved goodbye at Valery, Colten and her friends, she they will meet her again next time, and she fades away when she went back to the kingdom. With Reina's gone and everything goes back to normal, Valery realizes that her journey is not over. Cast * Judith Barsi as Valery * Wil Wheaton as Travis * Gabriel Damon as Colten / Lampy * Amy Green as Catalina * Frank Welker (vocal effects, uncredited) as Coco * Billy Crystal as Slippy J. Doggy * Don Messick as Horsey * Robin Williams as Griffy * Earleen Carey as Lady Reina * Ernest Borgnine as Dr. Landlord * Janet Waldo as Macie More coming soon! Production Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Reception Coming soon! Media Sequels The film gave rise to an theatrical sequel Tales of the Journey: The Mythical Woods was released in 1999 and follows the adventures of Valery and her friends as they travel to the Mythical Woods. Two direct-to-video films were also later produced by JeremyWorks Studios and Warner Bros. Animation: The Quest for the Crown in 1999, and The Greatest Escape in 2002. Home video The film was first released on VHS in 1986, and later on LaserDisc in both regular and CAV play editions in June 1991 by Warner Home Video. On October 13, 1998, both Tales of the Journey and its sequel Tales of the Journey: The Mythical Woods were digitally restored and rereleased onto VHS in a 2-pack box set with both videos having clamshell cases. A DVD version was first made available on January 22, 2002 by Warner Home Video, which was presented in fullscreen aspect ratio only. This version was reprinted along with other Warner Bros. films such as its sequel, The Legend Ninja Warrior, Animals Story, Olivia's Life, Future DX, Life of Teenagers, Nathalie's Family, The Missing Riddle, Space Jam, Cats Don't Dance, Quest for Camelot, The Iron Giant, and Lucky & Master. It was released in widescreen on Blu-ray for the first time on May 10, 2011, which included a digital HD copy. A 25th anniversary edition of the film was released on DVD and Blu-ray on December 8, 2015. All four Tales of the Journey films were re-released on a combination pack DVD released on June 13, 2017. That release marked the first widescreen debut of the first two films on a Region 1 DVD. Tales of the Journey will be re-released on HD and 4K digital download on April 28, 2020, with a physical media re-release on Blu-ray and Ultra HD Blu-ray on May 12, 2020, as part of the JeremyWorks Signature. Theme parks A Tales of the Journey-themed playground was built at Warner Bros. Movie World, featuring a large water slide and many oversized objects such as books, glasses, and more. A similar playground used to be at Movie Park Germany (where it was formerly known as Warner Bros. Movie World Germany), alongside a stage show based on the two movies, but were closed down in 2005. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here.Category:Films